Eva's Journey
by apillon
Summary: A young eevee tells her story from begining to end. What caused her hatred of humans? And what eeveelution is she ment to become? Read to find out!P.S.PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts and ideas. If you want romance or something else then tell me...


I sat under the moonlit sky, my dark brown fur drenched from the passing storm. I loved the feel of tiny droppletts of water falling onto my fur and cooling me down on a hot summer night. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago and the clouds started vanishing towards the west. I lived out in the beauty of nature my whole life with my two elder brothers and dearly departed mother. Tomorrow I was to start my own journey like all the eevees before me. One day I would return to our small cave but not as the meek and young eevee I was now, when I returned I would be an adult eeveelution. I had to admit, I was scared. I would be all alone to find the eeveelution I was suppose to become. Despite being nervouse I also knew that I could do it just like my mother before me. My brothers had went on their journies three years ago and returned fully evolved but it was different for males. Males only had to search the forest that they lived in, so that if their home were to be attacked, they would still be able to defend their family. Female on the other hand had to travel the world until evolution, risking getting captured by a fearsome creature known as a human. Anzu, the oldest of my twin brothers, evolved into a black jolteon with yellow eyes and yellow fur around his neck. We all knew he'd have dark fur because a few moons before they left his fur darkened, although none of us thought he'd turn out to be a jolteon. I thought that he would evolve into one of the rare umbreon or espyeon my mother told me about as a young kit. Brother Ima had evolved into a blue flareon, which was to be expected considering the first protecter, or as the humans call it "attack," he learned was flamethrower. The fur around Ima's neck and on the top of his head was white and the fur at the bottom of his leggs was midnight blue, almost black. My mother had been my hero ever since I was a kit; she was beautiful, kind, and extreamly graceful. She was a vaporeon with silver fur that shone like the moon itself. The tips of her ears and tail were a beautiful shade of ebony and her eyes glistened like saffire. She was perfect in every way and because of that she was highly coveted. One day soon after evolving, my mother had been captured by a human and they became good friends. Since she was highly weak, she was defeated in a battle against a master named Ash and his pikachu. After that loss, the human abandond my mother. She was sevirely injured and in need of medical. That's when a leafeon spotted her and took care of her until she regained her health. They fell in love and had my brothers, then me. My father dissappeared soon after my birth and mother was killed by poachers, mainly because of her beauty. I was still young and weak so I had been protceted by my kin, until our seperation. Now Anzu, Ima and I lived on our own. I then went inside our damp cave and lay on the gathering of leaves i used as a bed. 'Starting tomorrow I shall be alone,' I thought as I took one last like up at the full moon 'and I may never see my family again.' My eyes slowely closed due to lack of sleep as everything went dark. I awoke to the light of dawn and looked at the beds on either side of me. Anzu and Ima were fast asleep, indicating that they went to bed around midnight. Deciding to let them sleep, I took one final walk to the stream where I played with all my friends as a kit.

_" Eva!" they would call out as they ran up to me with slowing down, causing the four of us to fall into the calm stream. The youngest of us was Syeira. Her name, meaning princess, was perfect for her considering she was the pack leader's daughter. She had reddish-brown fur and the fur around her neck and at the end of her tail was as white as snow. Everyone always said the I was just like my mother, that I was perfect with my dark brown fur, black fur around my neck and end of my tail, silver paws and tips of my ears and light blue eyes that were almost white. I had always insisted that Syeira was better, but everyone insisted I was; it embarassed me. The oldest of our group was Tas, an orphaned eevee who was always kind towards me and for some strange reason, he always took my side. Tas was actually the one who comforted me after my mother became star in the sky. Tas had jet black fur and ocean blue fur around his neck and the tip of his tail. After him we have Rye who is four months older then me. Despite his name meaning gentleman, he was not. He was actually quite the joker, not likeing to take things seriousely. Unlike most of our kin, he was a normal-looking eevee. The reason for this was that he was not originally from our pack. You see, with normal eevee and other pokemon, there would only be small differences but in our pack there were extream differences such as colour, pattern, eyes, and more. Most of Rye's pack had been taken by humans, so he and his father joined my kin. The last and most bashful of us all, Lae, was a beautifully golden eevee. She had long, black ears with black tiger strips on her legs, tail and the sides of her face. I never could figure out why her name ment dark, because she had a bright personality and wasn't fully black. The five of us would play for hours until their parents called and Tas and I would be alone once again without a mother or father to greet us. Then one night poachers arrive in the forest once again, but their numbers had trippled since last time. I was worried. Our leader rushed us out of the forest as fast as he could with the poachers not far behind. It was too dark and us kits couldn't keep up. I started to worry due to the loud noises closing in on us as the smell of burning filling my nostrils. I'll never forget the smell- the smell of gunpowder after the humans' fired their weapons made my stomach turn; it was descusting. There was no sign of my brothers andI prayed to the legiondaries that they were alright. BANG! A human weapon was shot and hit it's mark. Syeira's leg had been hit! I stopped to help her as my kin ran right past us and didn't even look at us, not even Syeira's own father! We had been betraied by our own pack. She started speaking to me as the poachers neared us. Syeira told me that I was a good pokemon and that she was lucky to have me for a friend. I cried and tried to tell her to stop talking like we would never meet again. " Eva...you need to go bye-bye now or the bad men will find you...can you tell Rye that I really really liked him? I know he would have stopped to help me if he wasn't at the front of our kin, and so would the others." she explained as her voice became low, breaking her sentances. I nodded my head and knew she was right. Granting her wish, I fled in to the trees, trying to find the pack and hiding from the poachers. I covered half of the forest before finding my brothers. They were confronting five poachers and three houndoom who were viciousely awaiting their masters' orders. Before the humans had a chance to speak a command, Anzu used his electrical powers to send their guns flying and Ima set fire to the grass surrounding the humans and enemy pokemon, enabling them to escape the battle. The largest houndoom retaliated but Anzu used agility to get behind him and used thunderbolt to shock him, forcing him to faint. The other two hesitated to step forward and challenge the two eeveelutions, but the humans yelled and threatened the pokemon, so they both walked forward with fright covering their eyes. The first one battled Ima and Anzu beat the second one in a matter of seconds using thundershock. Ima used flame thrower but the houndoom dodged and used bite. That attack zapped a lot of Ima's energy and he had trouble to stand; this one was the strongest and he was up against the weaker brother, but that wouldn't stop Ima. Houndoom used agility and was about to deal the final blow. Just at the last moment Ima dodged his attack and retaliated using ember which caused an automatic faint. The poachers, defenceless, ran as soon as the flames subsided. No banging was heard, no stench of human remaind, just perfect. Ever since then we haven't found a member of our old pack, at least none alive._

I took a drink of water from the stream and lay under an oak, dreaming of the adventure that awaited, wondering what was in store for me in the future. The sun had fully risen into the blue sky, giving the signal to head back to the den and say farewell to my elder siblings. Upon arriving I noticed that they foresaw my arrival and were waiting just beyond the trees in front of me. " Congradulations Eva. The next time we meet, you shall be an adult." annouced Anzu as Ima tried to hold back his tears, but was unsuccessful. He had always been more emotional then Anzu. I smiled weakly at the twins that stood before me. I hugged the both of them an set out for the world beyond my forest, nervouse and excited all at once, not knowing what the future held instore for me. Little did I know it would be the hardest thing I had ever done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how was it? Please tell me your thoughts! The next chapter we will meet a new character the real adventure will begin. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
